kingsguard_trialfandomcom-20200213-history
Cosnium
The country under the rule of King Harmon History Pre-Cosnium Before Cosnium was solidified as a country under a single dynasty, the country fell to the whims of those who could control it. Normally an individual or organisation would hold one or more of what eventually became the districts however certain powerful entities - Vaerun the Disgraced being a notable example - ruled the entire country at times before being dethroned. The chaotic nature of the country allowed many ancient evils and powerful heroes to hide away undisturbed, as long as they kept hold over their local territory enough to keep the other wandering creatures at bay. Most of these beings still reside somewhere in the country, keeping hidden and using the people and land itself for their own ends. Historical texts and artefacts from this time are rare considering the beings invested in such things are long since gone with their personal treasures and notes lost to time. The majority of what the modern intellectuals know about this time comes from legends, myths and stories passed down over many generations. More often than not experts dismiss entire dynasties as fictional, as it is too difficult to separate the facts from the exaggerations. Cosnium Era Cosnium as a political country was founded by King Cosnium 400 years ago and began the new calendar starting at 0 AC (after Cosnium). At the point of his adulthood the current districts were all ruled by various humans, some as tyrannical monarchies and others as convenient groupings with a designated leader, but in any case each district had an identifiable human leader. Cosnium saw opportunity in this and became a Lord of a section of the most minor district, in the centre of the country. From there he crafted powerful alliances using charm and wit until he had loyalties that made his King jealous. In a falling out between the two Lord Cosnium seized power and became King of his district, with allies to spare. One by one the other districts would fall under King Cosnium's influence - some willingly, some by conquest - until all that was left was a single city on the south-west coast of the country, Phiston. Phiston was ignored by the rest of the country until it begrudgingly fell in line, but a resentment of the throne still simmers softly within the city 400 years later. Unlike the previous rulers of the country King Cosnium was quick to solidify a system in which any other potential revolutionary would be easily stopped, and established the inheritance of his crown by ensuring many sons. For personal and family safety, he then formed the Kingsguard from the most relentless, honourable and powerful foes he had faced during his rise to power. The original Kingsguard still has some members even now, protecting King Harmon indicating how powerful these people are. Thanks to these facts, the Cosnium dynasty still rules, although the family bloodlines in power have changed from time to time, ie King Harmon is not a descendant of King Cosnium, but still professes loyalty to King Cosnium as the original ruler of the modern country. The country has never been more stable, yet some shadows of the past still lurk beneath the view of the crown. Geography General Characteristics Cosnium is a massive island country with one large island just south of the south-western shore. Also in the west is a large mountain range that largely cuts off contact between them. Near the centre is an in-land freshwater ocean (Sea of Cosnium). Climate Most of Cosnium is of an average temperature, with the northern Biodiversity Politics Government Districts Culture Population Events